Due to the mass availability of networked computers with ever-increasing processing power and of peripherals such as webcams and microphones, imaged telecommunications have evolved and are commonly available and used on a global scale, for instance, as Skype™, Facetime™ and the like. These technologies operate real time photorealistic telecommunications by which participants and their background environments are telecommunicated in real time, for participants remote from each other to communicate visually. Such systems have limitations, notably in the 2D (two-dimensional) rendering of images and the stagnant background of the participants.
Other communication and collaboration platforms, such as Second Life™ or World of Warcraft™, propose shared on-line virtual 3D environments (persistent worlds) where participants, appearing as avatars, are able to move around, operate, transform the space, meet and collaborate with one another. The avatars are virtual objects and hence do not allow non-verbal communication clues such as eye contact, posturing and spatial positioning, which clues could enhance inter-personal communication and group collaboration. Another limitation of all above system is the use of standard flat screen monitors in such systems, which limits the immersion in spite of the virtual 3D environments.